Content, e.g., multimedia, audio, video, image, animation, interactive, etc. content, has increasingly become more accessible to users. In addition, the amount of video that is accessible has increased. By way of a non-limiting example, the amount of video content that is accessible by a user via the internet, or other computer network, has increased. While a user may only be interested in a portion of a video, the user is forced to view an entire video, which may be quite long, in order to view the portion that may be of interest to the user.